White Dahlia
by ShadowKitten13
Summary: After she was left heartbroken and pregnant by the man she thought she loved, Kagome thinks she will never love again. Then she meets Inuyasha the arrogant, rich businessman who more than irritates her. So why is she falling for him. Future lemon.
1. The Perfect Day?

_**The Perfect Day???**_

_The flight for Kyoto, Japan will be departing in ten minutes…the flight for Kyoto Japan will be departing in ten minutes._

Black heels clicked on the tile as they hurried towards the ticket counter. Hoping her mother had gotten the ticket for her as she asked Kagome reached the counter and politely asked for the ticket.

"Well it seems that all the coach seats were taken up, so you can purchase a first class seat or wait for the next flight to come" the woman at the counter looked at Kagomes tears streaked face expectantly.

" I'll take the first class seat. How much is it?" Kagome hurriedly said.

"_The flight for Kyoto, Japan is departing now"_

Kagome looked out the window of her seat as it took off from the L.A International Airport. Calm now she reached into her purse and took out a mirror. Looking into it she saw the red-rimmed eyes looking back at her.

"_You look horrid Kagome. How did you get yourself into this mess.?"_

_**{FLASHBACK}**_

" _I OBJECT!!!!"_

_All eyes turned to the beautiful red head walking up the aisle of the church. Her green eyes were full of rage and hurt._

"_Ayame," Kagome said from the front of the church," What the hell are you doing?"_

" _What does it look like I'm doing…I'm stopping this wedding. I'm not gonna let you marry Kouga…even if you are pregnant!"_

" _And why would you want to stop us from getting married may I ask."_

" '_Cause me and Kouga are mates and you can't marry someone else's mate!"_

_Eyes filled with shock Kagome turned to the man standing next to her," What the hell is she talking about Kouga," she asked slowly._

_Flicking his eyes to the ceiling nervously he spoke" Well..um..this is awkward…umm…you see Kagome I met Ayame a while back and we both ended up having the dream and it was hard to resist going to her and we ended up mating and I was going to tell you after the wedding but as you can see…"_

" _After the wedding…you were going to tell me that you were mated to this bitch after this fucking joke of a marriage. I can't believe you lied and cheated on me and still expected me to get married to you…you fucking bastard. I don't even want to look at you right now much less stay in your dam life!"_

_With that Kagome turned and ran out of the church weeping ignoring the people calling her. She ended up calling her mother and leaving California that same night._

**{ENDFLASHBACK}**

Feeling new tears rising in her eyes she sighed in frustration," Stop crying over that idiot… he's not worth them."

" Excuse me ma'lm can I get you something," the attendant asked her.

"Um… can I get a French Vanilla White Russian please?" she said flashing a smile at the attendant.

_***************************_

Kagome Higurashi was born in raised in Kyoto, Japan with her mother and younger brother Souta. She had lived a priviledge life with her mother owning one of the largest law firms in Japan. Her father had died to young for her to remember him and her grandpa had taken his place in her life.

Kagome had large, bright blue eyes and skin almost as white as china. Her long hair was a dark shade of brown and she had plump pink lips. She was a good height of 5'8" and very athletic.

She had moved to California to attend law school there. It was in law school she had met Kouga and had thought she had fallen in love. She had gotten pregnant from him after she graduated and had decided to get married until the Ayame incident.

Stepping outside of the airport Kagome was greeted with a pair of strong arms circling her neck and half squeezing her to death.

" Oh my gosh Kagome…I was so worried when you had called me asking for that ticket back here. Wheres your luggage darling?"

"This is all I have Mom. I was in a hurry to get here and didn't hav time to grab a lot of stuff and I need your help cause I'm in trouble and have no idea what to do and…"

" Ok, ok calm down darling. We'll talk when we get to the shrine., and I'm sure you have some old clothes still there , but it looks like we might have to go shopping for some new clothes from the look of it." Her mother said softly.

Looking at her mother Kagome smiled a little and burst into tears,"Oh mom… what would I do without you being here!"

*************************

_Please Review:)_


	2. 5 Years Later

_**5 Years Later…**_

Knock, knock

" Come in," Kagome said as her co-worker Hojo walked into the office with a stack of folders in his arms.

" So Kagome," he said" Bankotsu gave me some papers for you take a look through and he said he needs you to go to a important meeting with him tomorrow."

" Gosh…. either he really hates me or loves me so much he cant stay away from me." She said with a sigh.

" Well…I can't blame him since you happen to be the most beautiful women in the whole building," Hojo said with a hopeful look on his face.

Laughing Kagome said" That's sweet but it still wont get you a date with me Hojo. You probably shouldn't let Kikyo hear you say that though. She might do her voodoo magic on you."

" I'm not worried about her one bit. She's just jealous because you have the natural beauty and she has to pay for hers."

" That's a cruel thing to say," she said with a slight smile " Well…. I had better get started on this paperwork if I want to get home tonight."

" Well if you ever get there, just tell Kamari I said 'What's up'." He said with a wave goodbye.

*****************************************

" My dear friend Inuyasha, I would like to be aware of what plans you have for tonight that you can't come to the party tonight."

" First off Miroku.... I would prefer acquaintance than friend…and its not your business what I will be doing tonight." The said Inuyasha stated.

" That hurt my feelings…a lot…and after all we've been through together. Fighting the demons and getting women. I'm not speaking to you." Miroku said turning his back.

Miroku was a tall man who always wore black. He kept his dark black hair pulled into a small ponytail most the time, He was of monk descent and blamed that as the reason his "cursed" hand seemed to stray towards any women's ass.

Smirking Inuyasha started to count in his head,"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

" I mean you promised you would come," Miroku said forgetting his earlier statement and I understand why you wouldn't want to after what happened at the last party, but I promise you that wont happen again. Sango even invited one of her friends to come and meet you. You really don't want to make Sango mad."

"Why would I want to meet one of Sangos friends who most likely know my life story and want my money."?

" Oh I don't know. Just come to the party or Sango wont let in the bed with her anymore. I can't go through that again."

" I don't know…I have a meeting with these big-shot attorneys tomorrow and Fluffy will really kill me if I show up with a hangover.... or don't show up at all."

"Please Inuyasha," Miroku said getting on his knees" I'm begging you!!! You don't even have to stay that long. Just to meet Sangos friend and to mingle a bit"

" Well.... if it wont make Sango mad at me I guess I can come for an hour or two."

" THANK YOU!!!, I owe you for this Inuyasha." Miroku said jumping up.

" Yea yea…now get out of my office so I can get some work done before tomorrow comes."

*************************

" Oh my god Sango…I totally spaced about the party tonight." Kagome said into her cell phone.

" Well you have to come…. Miroku's bringing one of his friends over to meet you. You can't miss the party." Sango said to her.

" I know.... I want to come but I have Kamari at home and it's to late to find her a babysitter plus I have this meeting tomorrow for business merger and I cant show up with a hangover. I would lose my job."

Kagome walked into her apartment building. She waved to the receptions and got on the elevator. Pressing the button for the tenth floor she listened to her best friend Sango speak.

" Well," Sango started " you can just bring Kamari with you to the party. I can put her in our room to watch TV and play games or whatever kids do these days. As for the meeting…. just don't drink anything at the party and you'll be just fine."

" I guess…but Kamari can't stay in your room. I don't know what she'll find in there. She has to go in the guest room." Kagome said firmly reaching her apartment door.

" That's a smart idea. Well problem solved. I'll see you around 8. Ciao."

" Wait Sango…. Sango.... God" Kagome said hanging up her phone.

Opening her door she was greeted with a pair of small arms grabbing her around the waist.

" Mommy! Your home. Finally, Shippo and Kanna were being mean to me again and wouldn't let me watch the TV." Her daughter Kamari wailed.

" Ok ok.... well you can watch the TV now because Shippo and Kanna are going back to their own homes right now." She said looking at the two teenagers standing in the hallway.

"That's right" the fox demon Shippo said.

" We were going out the door right now," said the pale girl beside him.

" Bye bye!!!!!" Kamari said cheerfully.

Kamari was a short little girl with long straight brown hair and eyes as green as emeralds. Being half wolf demon she didn't have a tail, but her ears were pointed at the ends and she was very fast. She had a very bubbly personality and loved her mommy, Kagome, very much.

Hearing the door shut behind them Kagome walked into her room and flopped onto her bed.

" Mommy," Kamari said climbing in beside her " are you Okay?"

" Yea, I just had a lot of work at the office today to handle, but I'm all better now that home to my favorite person in the world!" she said rolling over to tickle her daughter.

" Stop, stop that" Kamari said jumping out the bed to get away from Kagome. " What are we going to do tonight?"

" Well auntie Sango invited us to a party so we're going to go to her house tonight." She said with an irritated smile at the thought.

" YAAAAY! Can I wear my new outfit that you bought me?" Kamari said with an excited smile.

" Yep and I'll wear my new outfit to so we can match." Kagome said smiling at her daughter.

" Yea that's a good plan," Kamari said, " Together we're going to be the life of the party."

Laughing Kagome picked up her daughter to get ready for the party.

**********************

_Ok…well that's chapter two._

_I got an idea from other stories and decided that I won't start chapter three without_

_At least three reviews....soooo_

_Please Review _


	3. Beginning of the End

**A/N:** hey guys….sorry it's taken me so long to write the chapter and upload, but I have been so busy with school and what comes with school….isn't Spanish the worst. Anyways I hope you all read this chapter and enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do NOT own any characters except Kamari and anyone else who comes along in future chapters. (^_^).

Chapter 3

Beginning of the End

Kagome and Kamari were putting the final touches on their outfits for Sango's party and if Kagome had to say they looked pretty good. Kagome was wearing a flowing dark red halter top that accentuated her curves in all the right places. She had on black Capri pants and her new red and black heels she had gotten from traffic (A/N I love that store). She had on ruby drop earrings and her hair curled down her back.

Kamari was almost matching her with her checkered red and black shirt black jeans and her checkered read and black flats.

"Hold still Kamari..I'm almost done with your hair then we can go" Kagome said to already hyper daughter.

"Well hurry up mommy….we can't be late to Auntie Sango's party or no one will see us when we walk in!!!"

Kagome smiled at her daughter's word. Kamari loved to have attention when around people.

Kagome put the last curl into her daughters long hair like she had wanted " Okay go put on your shoes and jacket while I go check a few things then we can leave. Kamari ran out the room to hurry and do what Kagome told her.

Sighing Kagome went towards the kitchen counter to check her mail..

_Bills...bills…bills…and……_ Kagome froze in her actions of checking the mail. Her face had gone very pale and her hands got clammy.

"Oh my gosh….I can't believe it" Kagome fumbled for a bar stool and sat down with a plop. She could hear Kamari in the background yelling about the days events at school as she got her things together,

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this. I thought I had covered my trail," she thought out loud," how the hell did he….."

"MOMMY….I said that I was ready to go now!!!"

" Oh yes darling…ummm…just let me get my keys and call them to bring the car around."

Kagome grabbed her jacket and keys and after a glance at the letter in her hands she stuck in her purse as well.

" Okay let's go Kamari!" Kagome yelled.

They rode down the elevator in and waited for the man to bring the car around and all the while the only thing that was going through Kagome's mind as the drove off towards Sango's house was…..

_How did he…how did he find me……._

Inuyasha glared into his drink at the bar thinking over and over to himself …why did he agree to come tonight. Sure he'd known Sango and Miroku for a long time now, but ever since Sango got the idea that it was her job to find him the perfect girl he been keeping his distance….although that just mad Sango mad and it wasn't smart to get her mad.

"Where is that woman Sango wants me to meet," he thought out loud," I hope I didn't all spiffed up for nothing."

And indeed he was dressed up. Inuyasha had on a dark blue shirt and his black pants from work on still. His Italian leather shoes shined on the floor and his long white hair just added contrast to his outfit.

Downing the rest of his drink he slammed the glass on the counter making the people around him jump. Getting up from his seat at the bar he looked around the room and stalked over to where he saw Miroku standing.

Grabbing his shoulder he turned him around and said to him, " Miroku you better hope on your life that this friend of Sango's shows up soon or I swear that you will never forget the fact that you made me leave my house and waste my time over here," he growled.

" Calm down Inu-inuyasha……Sango said that she was going to be here at 8 and its only….8:15," Miroku looked up at the angry face of the hanyou in front of him," but don't you worry…I'm sure that she'll be….look there she is."

Miroku hurriedly broke out of Inuyasha's grip and walked over to where Inuyasha saw a young woman walk in with a little girl. Miroku hugged the woman and gave her a peck on the cheek then bent down to pick the little girl up and swing her around in a bear hug making her giggle. He said something to the woman and then walked away with the little girl to where Sango was at.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and looked the woman up and down. For a woman who had a daughter she had a killer body. Her outfit drew attention to the curves on her body and it made her eyes stand out although he couldn't see what color they were from where he was at.

"Well," he said," maybe my night won't be wasted after all.

_Okay you guys I'm sorry it was so short but it was all I had time to write._

_Please review the story your opinions matter to me whether you like it so far or not and if you have some suggestions on what I could do better they would be greatly appreciated………._

_Soooooo…..until the next chapter_

_LullabyQueen_


	4. The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys….sorry again its been a while…but you guys should know how much work school gives you and the stress that comes with it.

I mean I have like a new project every week….like the research paper I have due for world history and I don't even have a topic yet…I could use some suggestions if you guys have some…..anywho…I'm here and ready to give u guys a new chapter to the story.

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** as always I do not own any of the characters in this story…sigh…tear falls….except Kamari and some extra you'll meet later own.

Chapter 4

The Meeting

"_Well," he said," maybe my night won't be wasted after all."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome and Kamari entered Sango's home with the eyes of every man in sight on them…well on Kagome anyways. Kamari of course was happy with the attention and put her biggest brightest smile on her face.

Sango's house was a large two story house. It had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was of course a bar in the den along with the extra large flat screen TV, and also where most of the party seemed to be taking place at. The living room where Kagome and her daughter were at was just an area where people gathered around to talk and gossip. There were lots of pictures on the walls of her and Kagome, Kamari, Miroku and her and some of her and her family. Kagome started to walk forward to the den when she heard a squeal come from Kamari.

"Look mommy," she said with joy," there's Uncle Roku!"

Kagome looked up and indeed there was the infamous lech walking towards them. She put a smile on her face and walked forward to greet him.

"Ahh…Kagome what a sight for sore eyes," he stated giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek," looking beautiful as always. It seems like such a long time since we've last seen you."

"And it's nice to see you too Miroku," she said grinning," I take it you haven't done anything to Sango yet since your still alive."

"HAHAHAHA…I'm just dying of laughter, I keep telling you guys that my hand is cursed so it isn't my fault if it strays to any random woman's luscious behind. Sooo who is this lovely guest you've brought with you," he said smirking towards Kamari," I don't think I've ever met her before."

Kamari giggled into her palm," Uncle Roku, stop acting like such a dum dum head…it's me Kamari."

"I don't believe you…my little Kamari wasn't so big last time I saw here. HMMMM…maybe you can prove it somehow..?"

Kamari looked confused at that then she put on her serious face and stood there thinking for a few seconds until a light bulb went off over her head and she opened her mouth to say her evidence

"I know how you can know its me because I remember at that party on New Years Eve and we were in the den and I saw those magazines with those nake….hmphsmwentm..."

Miroku hurriedly covered Kamari's mouth with his hand an looked over at Kagome with fear in his eyes,"Oooo….now I remember that it is you Kamari and…ummm…your scaring me with that look Kagome….hehehehe….yea…does magazines were….ummm…sooo….OHH LOOK!,"he shouted in relief," there goes Sango. Why don't I take Kamari over to her and you can go get a drink and ….ummm….reacquaint yourself with….yea….Bye." he yelled over his shoulder running away from Kagome's heated glare.

Kagome rubbed her forehead and sighed in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Kamari had found Miroku's perverted playboy and porn magazines. She was going to kill him when there weren't any witnesses around to see.

She walked over to the bar and took a seat on a stool next to a random guy and ordered herself a Corona to relax her mind a little. She turned in the stool to view the guest of the party and tried to pick out which one would be Miroku's friend she was supposed to meet.

'_Let's see…..there's the guy who hit on me at the New Years party…the guy who was feeling me up at the Christmas party…O I have to say hi to Ami later….hmmm…the weirdo Naraku…a random guy with silver hair….wait….NARAKU!.'_

She quickly turned around in her stool and started to silently pray to God that he didn't see her. She still remembered the time when she had first met him and the few dates she had forced herself to go on with him.

'_Ohhh….I hope he didn't see me. He would have been over here by now if he had seen me so I guess the coast is cle…'_

"Well….if it isn't the beautiful Kagome. It's been quite some time since we have last seen each other hasn't it hmmm…"a sickly sly voiced sounded next to where she was seated.

Forcing a smile on her face Kagome turned around slowly to meet the gaze of one of the two men she hoped never to see again." Naraku…how lovely it is to see you…again...I thought you had moved out of town for a promotion." _Or at least so I was told by a certain best friend…_

"Well yes I did move out of a while but now I'm back and ready to take what rightfully belongs to me…and I think we know what that is." He said with an evil smirk on his thin lips.

Kagome took a good look at Naraku then. He had long wavy, oily looking black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. There was what seemed to be purple eye shadow on his eye. His skin was pale and pasty looking and he was wearing a red polo with white slacks over his legs.

'…_what made me agree to go out with him in the first place anyways….oh yea…my so called best friend…'_

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Kagome…he's a really nice guy and not to mention good looking and might I add…rich" Sango pleaded with her best friend to go on a date with a co worker at he job._

"_I don't think so Sango," Kagome was trying to weasel her way out of another of Sango's hook Kagome up with a guy so she can get hitched schemes which never worked out in the end." The last time I went on a date with one of you 'good looking' co workers they had to call and ambulance to get the guy in the end. And besides…I have Kamari and I can't just go and start dating random guys."_

"_You have to trust me on this one though….he really is a nice guy…pleeeeeeeaaassseee…"Sango pleaded with big puppy dog eyes and pouted lips._

"_Well…just this once Sango…and if this one doesn't work out that means no more of your blind dates…are you listening to me?"_

"_Yea yea…now let's go raid your closet for an outfit for the date…."_

_**End Flashback**_

'_Good looking my ass'…._Kagomethought as she tuned back into what Naraku was saying to her.

"…so I was thinking that we could maybe get together this Saturday and get something to eat and …you know…reminisce about old times…"

Kagome got a panicked look in her eye and quickly tried to think of a way to get out of the date.

"Ummm…. I don't think the Saturday or any other day will work…because…ummmm…you see while you were away I ended up…ummm…," Kagome grabbed the nearest guy to her and hugged his arm and smiling at Naraku said," You see I got a new boyfriend and we are going strong and I can't go out with you…sorry."

She opened her eyes to see Naraku glaring at whoever it was whose arm you were holding." I see…and your boyfriends name is…."

Panicking she looked up at the guy she was hanging onto and gave the best pleading look she possibly could to him…

The guy sighed and muttered what sounded like troublesome wench to her and said," It's Inuyasha…nice to meet you I guess."

"Well Inuyasha…since you and Kagome seem so cozy together I guess I will take my leave now…hopefully we will meet again….soon…" he gave a fake smile and turned on his heel and walked away.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding." Well thank God that's over with. Now I don't have to worry about him for the rest of the night." She glanced at the guy she had dragged over and taking a sip of her Corona said," Thanks for the help…but you can leave now…Inuyanso was it. Have a good night."

"It's Inuyasha and I don't think that your going to be able to get rid of me that easily….girlfriend…" Inuyasha said giving his cockiest smirk to girl now looking up at him in confusion at his words.

* * *

**Hey guys….sooooo sorry it took soooo long for me to update. I'm in stupid Spanish 3 and I have a new homework assignment everyday plus I just finished moving soo it's just been a lot of confusion in my house.**

**Hope you liked the new chapter and it's a bit longer than all the other chapters have been which make me happy cause that means I'm improving…but I'm happy that you guys were still here with you support and as always reviews inspire me and make me happy. And if you decide to flame me cause you absolutely HATE my story don't do it anonymously cause then I cant email you and figure out what you think I should do to make the story better…**

**I luv all you guys….**

**_Always and forever*******Shadow Kitten (^-_-^)_**


End file.
